


Bratty Bill

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sexual, Vibrator, college thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: Dipper has been hard at work studying to pass an upcoming test... Bill gets increasingly agitated and needy as Dipper ignores him completely to focus on the boring Revolution! ... What's he going to do about it?





	Bratty Bill

“Bill, I've told you twenty times now, I have to study! Will you give me twenty minutes to finish this?” Dipper demanded, slamming his hands on the table. “I have to pass my classes! Please!”

Bill pouted, drifting over to the bed, sitting dejectedly on it. “I just wanted to know… if you’re into anything we haven't done… come on, Pine Tree…”

“Bill, I cannot focus on sexual stuff while I'm studying. Be patient!” Dipper threw his hands up. “You will live forever! Twenty minutes is like blinking your eyes.”

“... I can teach you all about the Revolution,” Bill sulked. “Why didn't you ask me?”

“Because the test isn't based off the knowledge you have, Bill,” Dipper made some notes on his paper. “They weren't really there… plus, your mind is consumed by asking me sexual questions. You know I'm not absorbed by that stuff…”

“Last time…” Bill began. 

“Oh, man! Come on! Twenty minutes. I'll set my alarm. Just wait,” Dipper sighed, gripping his hair.

“... Fine,” Bill tucked his knees to his chest, looking sulkily at the bedspread.

Dipper set the alarm, focusing hard on his studies. Finally, the alarm went off and Dipper turned it off, turning to face Bill. “Okay, Bill. Now, what were you saying?”

Bill was still sulking, not even looking at Dipper. “Nothing… it's fine… ignore me for that stuff… it'll keep with you longer than I, who will live forever, will…”

“Bill, quit being a brat, what did you want?” Dipper rubbed his face.

Bill didn't answer, and Dipper thought for a moment. “Sex… sexual stuff I'm into? Honestly, not much. Sex doesn't do too much for me. I like it but don't crave it… I don't know. I saw a short video once… It was a girl in a lot of things I didn't love, but the guy in the video had a vibrator… she fell apart. Screamed through her gag and he got her close like seven times… I asked Mabel if they were that good really, and she said something like not really but some of them probably are that good? I guess I'm kind of curious about them, but I wouldn't say I crave it or anything. Is that what you were asking about?”

“... Pine Tree, I'm pretty steamed that you ignored me like I was a rotten egg…” Bill started. “... But, that is what I was asking about.”

“Well, I'm glad to help,” Dipper sighed. “I just remember you promised to let me study when the school year started… and now-”

“I’ll live an extremely long time, but I'm not alive to stare at the wall!” Bill answered. “... I'm not Blue.”

“Uh, no. You are definitely yellow,” Dipper answered, confused.

“... Come here,” Bill pouted, holding his arms out. 

“Got it,” Dipper trudged over, getting into Bill's embrace. “Ugh… studying stresses me out.”

Bill kissed him, getting a surprised noise from Dipper. Dipper gasped, turning away from him. “Bill! Surprises aren't… nngh…” 

Dipper shivered as Bill's hands slid up his shirt, tweaking his nipples. “... God, Bill, are you ever off?”

“Nope,” Bill licked Dipper's neck, getting a soft moan from him. “Come on, you little bottom lover… ply me for being so cruel earlier…”

Dipper was breathless, finally sighed. “Bill, don't call me that… and alright… it helps with the study stress.”

Bill grinned, pressing Dipper down to the bed. “Great, great, fantastic…”

 

Three days later, Dipper hadn't said more than fifty words to Bill, focusing on the upcoming test. Bill grew increasingly sulky, spending much time away from Dipper while he studied.

Finally, the test passed and Dipper was relieved. He staggered in, rubbing his neck. “Bill? It's all over with now… come on out.”

Only silence met him and Dipper sighed. What a pain… Bill was off being grumpy, so Dipper settled down on the couch. He put on some TV, passing the time. He fell asleep after a while, drifting into a nice dream about a forest.

When Dipper awoke, he was groggy and not sure where he was, but he was naked, strapped to the couch, and had what he was sure was some kind of vibrator strapped to his length. And Bill was hovering just past it, fidgeting with his nails.

“Bill, what the hell is this,” Dipper looked at him.

“Good morning, Pine Tree… I thought we'd try out what you seemed interested in,” Bill shrugged. “Whether you're done studying or not.”

Dipper hesitated. “I- uh… Bill, the straps are a little-”

Before the word tight rolled off his lips, Bill turned the machine on, it letting out a soft hum, and getting a startled noise from Dipper. “Wua-” Dipper managed, twisting against the straps. “... Agh, god- I'm… my hands are… I can't-”

“Ex. Act. Ly.” Bill answered. “You ignored me for centuries… how is it?”

“It- it feels so good- but… more,” Dipper pled, his eyes burning into Bill's. “So slow... it's- this is torture, Bill!”

Bill didn't move, picking at his nails still. “Ignoring me for centuries was torture too… it sounds good.”

Dipper whimpered, looking down at the buzzing wand, strapped against him… slow and brutally good, Bill just standing there… listening. “Bill, if you don't do something, when I get out, I will kill you.”

Bill reached out, cranking it up, getting a muffled outcry of pleasure from Dipper. It was unbelievable and just as he got close, Bill turned it off.

Dipper snarled, trembling. “Bill… Bill, p-please…” 

Bill waited another moment before turning it on again on low.

“I'll kill you,” Dipper managed, his voice faint. “Bill…”

It was so much longer and more brutal than Dipper could imagine. The edging and backing off was brutal and Dipper wanted to cry and cum buckets simultaneously. “How are you doing this?” Dipper demanded, his voice barely useable now. “How do you know when the worst time to stop is... I- agh…” 

“Wanna come like this?” Bill asked, lazily. 

“I- I don't care how right now… however, as long as I do…” Dipper whispered.

“Got it. I can't feel what this is. I'm so intrigued to see how it tears you apart…” Bill fidgeted with his nails another moment. “It looks like it would be the time to of my life.”

“I- it … I don't know,” Dipper managed. “... Bill, Bill, more…”

“I'm still pissed at you. Every single torturous moment you ignored me like a pile of dung on the sidewalk…” Bill said, lazily. “Maybe I'll just let you finish exactly like this.”

“Bill, please, I will never ignore you that long again, please!” Dipper begged, loudly.

Bill was silent another torturous moment before he cranked it up, to full, or close… and it grabbed Dipper by the throat and tore him over and off the mountain, nearly screaming as he did. Well, it was as close to screaming as he'd gotten in ten years. Screaming.

Bill waited until he was done, turning the machine off and removing it. “All done, Pine Tree. How was it?”

“... Fuck you straight to the Mindscape,” Dipper said, voice hoarse. “Really, what the hell was that?”

“Round one… if your voice is so bad now, I think Monday will be fun,” Bill said, brightly.

“I will kill you,” Dipper managed.

 

On Monday, Dipper took his seat in class, doodling gnomes on the paper in front of him. Mabel plopped down next to him, beaming. “Good morning, Dippety-doo-dah! How was your weekend? Bill was so excited, I thought he'd die.”

Dipper stared at her, silently. Mabel frowned. “What? Bad?”

“... fuck him,” Dipper whispered, in the scratchiest, most broken and painful voice she'd ever heard. 

Mabel cackled. “So it was an extremely good weekend! I'm happy for you. I know you've been vi-curious for years!”

Dipper slapped his hand over her mouth, shooting knives at her from his eyes. “Shut up…”

Mabel licked his hand and he recoiled, wiping it on his jeans. She continued cackling, but said nothing more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.


End file.
